


Adbhuta, Draupadi

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [8]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Draupadi realises with a flash that life has a few pleasant surprises to throw her way too.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Adbhuta, Draupadi

Dragged by Duhshasana into the hall of shame, the Empress of Indraprastha can only be appalled at the cruel joke life seems to be playing on her.

She isn’t sure what is it that surprises, or rather SHOCKS her most– the irresponsible behaviour of a particular husband, the sinister designs of the Duryodhana-Karna-Shakuni-Duhshasana gang or the deafening silence of the Sabha, elders included.

The fire in her eyes burns brighter than ever as she demands an answer, her glance steely and voice unwavering.

A lone male voice dares to speak up for her.

 _It’s that lanky lad, Vikarna,_ Draupadi notes with the faintest hint of a smile, realising with a flash that life has a few pleasant surprises to throw her way too.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @chaanv (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Nava Rasa Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
